Best Friends Brother
by Tori.and.beck.4.eva
Summary: Cat has a brother named Beck he is the typical bad boy. Doesnt care about anyones feeling but can Tori change that?  Rated T for langauge
1. Meeting him

**Okay in this story Cat is Tori's best friend and Cat has a brother named Beck. Tori hasn't met him yet because he is never home. He's usually rehearsing with his band. Cat invited Tori to spend the night and Tori is on her way over there now.**

TORI'S POV

I walked up to Cat's house and rang the doorbell. I think Cat said he brother would be home tonight. I've never met him yet but Cat says he's not that fun to be around. Right then a boy opened the door and he was only wearing a towel and his hair was wet. "Hi you must be Beck" I managed to say trying not to stare at his abs. "Yeah are you Tori"? He asked me his voice sounded so sweet._ No stop thinking this he's your best friends brother _"Yeah, is Cat here"? "She's in here room, nice to meet you Tori". "Okay thanks nice to meet you to Beck".

"Hey Cat you in here?"

"Umm wait 10 minutes I'm in the shower." I heard over the sound of running water. I decided to go downstairs to get us some water. I walked into the kitchen and after I got the water, as soon as I turned around I felt thick liquid all over my pants. "Oh I'm so sorry!" "It's fine. Umm what is it?" "Motor oil."

"Oh okay." "You're not mad?" He asked concerned. "No it was an accident." Well at least help me get the stain out." "Fine" I said giving up

He walked me over to his bedroom. "Okay um go into Cat's room and change your pants then come back in here so we can get the stain out "He said simply "Okay"

I walked back into Cat's room she was still in the shower. I took off my pants and then put on a pair of purple shorts. Then I walked back into Beck's room and after he saw me his eyes widened. "Um, you, look...um nice he said obviously struggling to get the words out. "Thank you?"

No I meant you- But he was cut off by my words "I know what you meant" I said while laughing

Beck and me started trying to get the stain out and about 15 minutes later me and him got most of it out and decided to go get some ice cream downstairs. After we got it we started talking then he asked if he could try some of my ice cream because we got 2 different flavors "Sure" I said while putting the cone near his mouth then when he opened his mouth I shoved it in his face "Hey!" He said while we were both laughing. I stuck my tongue out when he shoved his ice cream cone on my nose I stood up when he tried to chase me when he finally caught me we fell and he was laying on me. We were staring into each other's eyes when Cat said "What are you two doing?" He cleared his throat and stood up putting his hand out to help me. "We were just talking" I said to Cat. "While laying on each other?"

"We fell" He said very fast

"Come on Tori" Cat said grabbing my hand and pulling me upstairs. I looked back at Beck and waved to him, he waved back but he looked disappointed.


	2. At the park

Cat fell asleep and then Tori started writing a song.

_I call you up when I know he's at home,_

_I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone_

_What can I tell if he's looking at me?_

_Should I give him a smile?_

_Should I get up and leave?_

_I know it's strange, I don't what I'm thinking_

_But is it wrong if I see him this weekend_

_I really hope I can get him alone_

_I just don't, don't want her to know_

But then she looked up and seen Beck standing there looking at her. She quickly got out of the bed and ran over to Beck. "Beck what are you doing it is 2am and you just walk into Cat's bedroom._"_

"Well you didn't notice me you were just writing in that book" He said pointing at the book in my hand.

"Oh this it's just a random book" but then he grabbed the book out of my hand and read the page. "Who is this about" He asked curiously "Nobody, Look what do you want?" I asked harshly. He looked wounded "I wanted to know if you wanted to walk to the park?" "Okay"

Me and Beck started walking and we really didn't say anything on the way. When we got to the park he asked me if I wanted to swing and then I sat on the swing and he started to push me. "Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked "Nope" I said "Then who is that song about" "I really don't know" I lied

"Okay I'm friends with this girl and I think I like her brother"

"Oh and the song is about him?" "Yes"

"Can you sing the whole song?"

"Yeah but I didn't write it all down." "Well do you know the rest" I nodded

"Okay ill sing the rest but you better not laugh"

"I call you up when I know he's at home,

I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone

What can I tell if he's looking at me?

Should I give him a smile?

Should I get up and leave?

I know it's strange, I don't what I'm thinking

But is it wrong if I see him this weekend

I really hope I can get him alone

I just don't, don't want her to know

Yeeeeaaah

My best friend's brother is the one for me

Yeeeeaaah

A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3

I don't want to, but I want to,

Cause I just can't get you out of mind!

Yeeeeaaah

My best friend's brother is the one for me

BFB, BFB

My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother

I kind of think that I might be his type

Because if you're not around, and I'm acting to shy

Sometimes I feel like he might make a move

Is this all in my head?

I don't know what to do

I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking

But is it wrong if I see him this weekend

I really hope I can get him alone

I just don't, don't want her to know

Yeeeeaaah

My best friend's brother is the one for me

Yeeeeaaah

A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3

I don't want to, but I want to,

Cause I just can't get you out of mind!

Yeeeeaaah

My best friend's brother is the one for me

BFB, BFB

My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother

BFB, BFB

My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother

Cause he's such a dream

Yeah

And you know what I mean

If you weren't related

Yeeeeaaah

My best friend's brother is the one for me

Yeeeeaaah

A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3

I don't want to, but I want to

Because I just can't get you out of mind and...

Yeeeeaaah

My best friend's brother is the one for me

BFB, BFB

My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother

BFB, BFB

My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother"

"Woo" He started screaming

"Shh"

"That was amazing but some of the lyrics kinda interested me"

"What lyrics"

"He's a punk rock drummer and 6 foot 3"

"Coincidence?" I suggested

"Listen Tori, I like you"

"Like me?"

"Yeah like you, like-like"

"I like-like you to"

As soon as I said that he leaned down and kissed me and in-between kisses he said "The *kiss* song *kiss* is *kiss* about *kiss* me?". "Yes" I said seductively


	3. Cat

CAT'S POV

I woke up around 4am and looked beside me. Tori's not here. So I went around the house still haven't found her. So then I went into Beck's room to ask if he' seen Tori. He wasn't there either. Then I heard a noise coming from down stairs. So then I grabbed Beck's drumstick and ran downstairs. But I only saw Tori and Beck in the kitchen.

"Cat what are you doing with my drumstick!" I heard my stupid brother yell

"What are you doing with my best friend?" I shot back

"I'm hanging out with her!"

"At 4 in the morning!"

"Yes" He said simply

"Well I don't want you two hanging out shes my friend not yours"

"Well she can be my friend too!"

"Ugh you no what im going back upstairs to get beauty sleep I'll handle you tommorw!"

"Good because you need some"' I heard him yell but then I heard Tori giggle

So then I threw his drumstick at him as hard as I could but it missed him and flew into the wall.

BECK'S POV

Cat just threw my drum stick at me. I looked over to Tori and about three seconds later we we're both laughing.

"Hey Tori we both know that we can't tell anybody about our relationship right?"

"…Yes"

"Okay so we should start hanging out, do you want to start coming to my band practices?"

"Eeep…..I would love too!"


	4. Band Practice

TPOV

I was going to Beck's band practice. When they started playing I started dancing a little bit.

**At the end (yeah im that lazy)**

"Hey Tori?" Josh called me

"Yeah Josh?"

"What are you doing with that book?"

"Just finishing a song."

"Let me see"

"No its not that good" But then he grabbed it out of my hand.

He saw him reading it and then he smiled.

"We could use a singer in the band?"

"You want me to be a singer in the band?"

"Yes." He said and smiled

"Well okay." He ran up and hugged me to death

I could see Beck was getting mad so when he was don't hugging me I sent Beck a text. About 5 seconds later his phone went off.

From: Tbaby

Aww is wittle Becky getting jealous

From: Beck

No I just don't like the idea of him hugging you

From: Tbaby

:P

**So im sorry it was so short but I will be posting sneak peeks on twitter so if you want sneak peeks follow me on twitter **

**/#!/Alyssa_miller1 - There's my Twitter page**


End file.
